Para Edward
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "Retiró la hoja de papel frente a su rostro y se talló los ojos ámbar tristemente.  —También te amo, mamá…" Carta de Trisha a Edward.


Hola :3

Esta vez traigo un fanfic sobre FMA. Sinceramente, no he visto ni leído la serie, pero me arriesgué a escribir algo del fandom para un concurso; no me fue tan mal.

Ojalá les guste :3

**Autor**: Kuroi Sakura.  
**Título**: Para Edward.  
**Fandom: **Full Metal Alchemist.  
**Tipo: **Viñeta.  
**Clasificación:** K+  
**Género**: Asdf... general (?) D:  
**Summary**: _Retiró__ la hoja de papel frente a su rostro y se talló los ojos ámbar tristemente.  
—También te amo, mamá…_

_Marzo, 1894._

_Rizenbul, Amestris. Alemania._

**Para Edward:**

¡Mi rubio favorito!  
Me llena de alegría el hecho de saber que estás leyendo mi carta. ¡No sabes en serio lo feliz que me siento!  
El hecho de que tus ojitos ambarinos se posen sobre mi escritura, ¡y que ya sepas de qué te estoy hablando! Cielos, siempre esperé que pudieras entenderme, y supongo que puedes hacerlo ahora.

Me pregunto: ¿cómo estarás? ¿Qué tanto habrás cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Espero sigas acordándote de mí, y bueno… discúlpame por no poder entregarte la carta personalmente, pero en mi situación actual te aseguro que no puedo.

Quiero decirte muchas cosas, Edward, pero tengo miedo a asustarte. Bueno, a lo mejor no te asustaría, pero quién sabe cómo me tomarías las cosas. ¡Espera, espera! No te lo tomes tan a mal, si es que estás pensando en algo extraño.

Estoy segura de que mi amado Ed ya no es un niño como la última vez, ahora ya es todo un muchacho. Grande, fuerte; un ejemplo para el pequeño Alphonse.  
No me equivoco, ¿verdad? Bien, ¡pues yo sé que no!  
De seguro ya estarás más alto, tal vez ya te guste la leche (aunque lo dudo bastante)… ¡quién sabe y ya hasta tienes novia! Cielos, el anhelo de verte de nuevo se acrecienta sin piedad cada que pienso en ese tipo de cosas.

Está bien, ya no me pondré a hurgar en tu vida. Finalmente, ya eres todo un joven hecho y derecho. ¡Qué alegría!

A la par de sentirme dichosa por tener tu completa atención con esta carta, me siento algo nostálgica. Si supieras lo que me pasa en estos momentos, Ed…  
¡Pero qué va! No pienso arruinarte tu bello día con cosas que no. Yo quiero que sonrías siempre, Edward. Quiero que tú y Alphonse estén llenos de dicha y la vivacidad que pocas veces les pude proporcionar.

Pido una gentil y extendida disculpa por aquello último. Sé que debí esforzarme más y aplicarme al cien por ciento para continuar con ustedes, pero…

Desgraciadamente, no se me permitirá.

Entiendo que la culpa recae sobre mis hombros, ¡no sabes cómo quisiera estar junto a ustedes ahora!  
Abrazarles, besar sus cabecitas y acariciarles el cabello a ambos. Quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, como la familia que fuimos y seremos hasta el "próximo último día". No quiero que por nada del mundo nuestra unión termine. ¡Nunca!

Quisiera pedirte una cosa, querido Ed: jamás llores; jamás te derrumbes.

Tú, como hermano mayor, tienes el deber (si se puede llamar así) de proteger a Alphonse y darle el mejor ejemplo posible. Sé que eres fuerte, y eso me alegra y me admira de sobremanera. ¡Tú en definitiva puedes con lo que sea!

Disculpa si con lo que pasará próximamente te sientes triste o solo; disculpa que te cause sufrimiento sin siquiera quererlo. ¡No sabes cómo me gustaría evitarles tanto pesar a ti y a Alphonse! Aunque sé que ustedes son fuertes; sé que podrán con ello.

Como "último mensaje", déjame decirte lo siguiente:

¡Jamás te rindas, Edward! ¡Jamás!

Ahora sé que me entiendes; ahora sé que lo harás. Porque tú, mi querido hijo, tú eres la persona más noble, dedicada e inteligente que he conocido, y eres capaz de cualquier cosa, al igual que Alphonse.

Sin más que argumentar, me despido. Sigue adelante, Ed, y llévate a tu hermano en el camino. Yo los estaré cuidando siempre, mi amor.

**Siempre…  
**

Te ama,

_**Tu mamá.**_

._**  
**_

Retiró la hoja de papel frente a su rostro y se talló los ojos ámbar tristemente.

—También te amo, mamá…

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
